


Sleepy Mornings

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bread Pudding, Cooking, Early Mornings, Fluff, Food, M/M, Master Attendant needs a nap, Morning Kisses, Pudding likes to be proper, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: It's the first day after Toast and Pudding have been switched to be one another's roommates, and Master Attendant has a special surprise for them.





	Sleepy Mornings

Finally, finally, Toast and Pudding had made the necessary arrangements with Master Attendant to have their rooms switched. They would be together while there old roommates, Sandwich and Omurice would also be together.

Pudding was beyond happy about it, he felt like he could never relax before with Omurice always around him poking and prodding and just being generally annoying. But now he didn't have to worry about him at all, it made him feel much more relaxed.

They had just spent their first evening in their shared room, and easy to say that it was perfect. Pudding had never slept in anyone's arms before that evening and it.. well it made him feel safe.

But now the night was over and it was time for them to go man the restaurant for their morning shifts.

While Pudding was used to a strict morning schedule of getting ready early in the morning and arriving before anyone else to open up the restaurant, Toast had other plans. He kept pulling Pudding back into bed and pressing soft kisses on his neck.

"Toast- please," Pudding mumbled, trying to pry the other's hands off his waist. "If we're late to work on our first morning of being roommates, Master Attendant may change the arrangement back."

"Oh you know they wouldn't do that," Toast smiled softly, he pressed a final kiss to Pudding's neck before releasing him. "They're not that cruel."

Pudding rolled his eyes, his cheeks were flushed and his whole body felt warm. "They might not but I still want to keep their trust, I open the restaurant every morning so they don't have to."

"I apologize, I'll refrain from making us any more late to work than we already are." Toast sighed softly and stood from the bed.

Then they both dressed and got ready for their morning shifts at the restaurant.

As the walked down the hallway together, side by side, Pudding couldn't help but feeling embarrassed. Like he had just committed some dirty act, but the embarrassment felt good. He took in a shaky breath as they rounded the corner that lead to the restaurant, but the lights were already on and it looked like it was already open.

In a frenzy, Pudding checked his watch. "Master Attendant should still be asleep now, I hope they weren't the one to open the restaurant." He opened the door and stepped inside, he could smell food cooking in the kitchens. Early morning light streamed in through the windows and gave the restaurant a faint glow of sorts.

Toast put a hand on Pudding's shoulder, "Aside from being their fold soul, why do you mother them so much? They are grown."

Pudding shook his head, "If someone didn't instill a few rules and a curfew for Master Attendant, they'd surely work themselves to death."

Toast was quiet for a moment, "Yeah you're probably right, I'll help you in maintaining them. Why don't we see who opened the restaurant? If it is Master Attendant we can send them back to bed."

Pudding nodded and lead the way into the kitchens, he pushed open the large swinging doors and stepped inside. Unsurprisingly there was Master Attendant, bent over the counter with an array of dishes surrounding them. When they noticed the two food souls enter, they straightened up with a smile. "Morning you two! I was wondering when you'd get here, I think I got here too early. So I passed the time by baking some sweets the restaurant was low on."

Pudding looked over the spread of food surrounding them, "Just how long have you been up?" He asked, taking a few steps towards the counter. He started to cover and put things away.

"What time is it?" Master Attendant asked.

"Nearly seven in the morning," Toast said. He started to cover the last few dishes with seran wrap.

"Oh then, since about four I guess. I didn't know what time you usually woke up to open the restaurant, Pudding." Master Attendant laughed nervously, just barely hiding a yawn. "I had made you two something last night to celebrate you being roommates."

"Oh, Master Attendant, you didn't have to!" Pudding said as he turned around from putting an armful of treats into the fridge. "You letting us share a room is a gift in itself."

Master Attendant shook their head, "No of course, I wanted to!" They rushed past Pudding and re-opened the fridge. They took out a small bread pan with a tin foil covering and set it on the counter. They pulled off the foil and set it aside, "It's bread pudding! I thought it would be a nice ironic treat for you." The top was golden brown and sprinkled with a few chocolate chips. Through the clear sides of the baking pan, the wet yellow looking cake had more bits of chocolate here and there. 

Toast laughed, "Master Attendant, you're something else. If any other food soul saw this they might guess that Pudding and I are sleeping together."

Pudding felt his face go hot again. "N-Not in front of Master Attendant, Toast!"

Toast just smiled softly, "My apologizes for my rude language, Master Attendant. I hope you'll still let us have a piece, I'm sure since you made it that it'll be delicious."

"Psh," Master Attendant grinned while giving a playful push at Toast's shoulder. "Of course you can still have a piece, I made it for you two after all. Just make sure to put it back in the fridge when you're done." They yawned. "I'm going back to bed, I promised Ichi to go to the market with him today." They gave a small wave and left Toast and Pudding alone together in the kitchen.

Pudding rubbed his palm against his cheek and sighed once Masted Attendant left, "At least they're going to sleep now. They sure made a lot."

Toast opened a drawer and pulled out a small knife, "They sure did, but they are a top member in the Chef's Guild, it's no wonder they can cook so much in so little time." He sunk the knife into the bread pudding and cut out two slices. "Let's try this won't we? Then we could share the rest with everyone else on the first shift."

With a soft nod, Pudding went over to were Toast was standing. He removed two forks from the drawer and set them on the counter. Before he could go fetch them each a plate, Toast had grabbed his wrist. With a fork in one hand and Pudding's wrist in the other Toast took a small bit of the bread pudding on the tip of the fork and held it out to Pudding.

Pudding wanted to tell Toast to stop, that what he was trying to do was unsanitary and could potentially make a mess. But the soft smile on his boyfriend's face stopped any words from leaving his mouth, instead he just slowly opened his mouth and let Toast place the fork carefully inside his mouth.

Master Attendant always made the most delicious things.

**Author's Note:**

> So bread pudding is my new weakness and I love baking it! It's delicious! If it was a food soul they would just have to be related to Toast and Pudding.


End file.
